The Stolen Life
by ashangel101010
Summary: Conclusion to "The Stolen Heart" and set before the "Threshold of Destruction" episode. Vlar waits for Afjak's return.


The Stolen Life

Suggested Theme:

Main Theme- People Ain't No Good by Nick Cave & The Bad Seeds

Vlar is by the lake, pensively waiting for Afjak's return. He is staring at the lake, but his gaze drifts to the short scroll in his hand. He would've just crumpled up the scroll and chuck it into the lake, but the scroll is from Afjak. They've been in a relationship for about two months, but, honestly, it was more like twelve years because they've been together since childhood. It is odd and curious for the both of them to be intimate with one another since they grew up together. Although, neither of them is unhappy; in fact, they are pretty happy lounging together in front of the lake after worshipping each other for the night. Being with someone you trust, it is like being accepted for who you are after spending a decade as an outcast. However, Afjak wasn't here, and Vlar is getting impatient and reads the scroll again.

"_Dear Vlar, _

_I have left Kiru Village in order to prove my worth to my Master. I know you would protest against this, which is why I decided to wait until you were on your spy mission for Kiru to leave. I know it's sneaky and underhanded of me to do this, but I always admired those traits in you. I won't tell you where I'm going because then you would stop me. I need to do this, Vlar. I will come back, Vlar. I will come back to you at the lake, no matter what may transpire. I will return to you because I love you. _

_From your lover, _

_Afjak"_

Vlar loves Afjak. He loves how optimistic Afjak can get or finding the surprising anger lurking in his eyes when Tom is around. Afjak is brilliant and determined, but his self-worth is rather low. Vlar blames Najarin for that since it seems the old Muge is content with not letting his son do anything. Najarin's obvious distrust in his son has spurred Afjak to try harder than he should to impress the Muge. Vlar has to hold his tongue from cursing the old Muge in front of Afjak. Curiosity also happens to be another weakness for Afjak. The Muge's apprentice cannot resist trying to solve a mystery, even if it ends disappointingly like with his mother's Mugic. If they lived in the UnderWorld, then Afjak would've died by now, or, worse, become one of Kaal's slaves.

Vlar waits because there is nothing else he can do, but hope for his lover's return. He waits, eagerly listening for his lover's heavy footfalls. His red eyes keep darting from the lake to over his shoulder in hopes that Afjak is on the horizon. Afjak isn't here, but Vlar still waits for him. The lake loses its brightness and now reflects the darkness of the nighttime sky. Vlar is cold and hungry, but he continues to wait. He waits until he realizes that Afjak would've been back by now. Something has happened to Afjak, and Vlar doesn't even know where to look. Maybe Najarin knows, or maybe Vlar can finally tell the old Muge what he thinks of him. Either way, Afjak isn't coming back.

Vlar has never been inside Afjak's home before. Both of them agreed it would be an easy place for Najarin to find out about their relationship. And considering the old Muge nearly choked Vlar to death for kissing his son, Vlar isn't willing to die by Najarin's shockingly strong hands. However, Najarin's rage is the least of Vlar's concern. Kiru Village is dead at night, even deader than usual. The last time the village was this quiet was when a villager died from a fever. Vlar's chest tightens, he remembers Afjak crying about that one day. Vlar asked why he was crying over someone he hardly knew, and Afjak replied that it's just sad for someone's life to end so abruptly. Vlar almost feels his heart burst when he pulls the flap back to Afjak's home. He is hoping that Afjak was there, sound asleep. Instead, his heart immediately bursts out of his chest.

"He's not here. Afjak is….gone." Najarin is hunched over a table, peering down at a scroll. Vlar has to take a very deep breathe to rein in his temper at the Muge not looking at him. It was like Najarin was dismissing him like he was…..Afjak.

"Where is he?" Vlar is staring at the scroll that is captivating Najarin. He is seconds away from taking the scroll and reading it himself. However, Najarin tenses and tightens his grip on the scroll.

"You can't reach him, Vlar. No one can reach him where he is." Afjak is straightforward, the exact opposite of his father. Vlar hates how cryptic Najarin is being. He hates the Muge.

"Just tell me where he is, so I can go look for him myself." Vlar demanded curtly. Najarin may have given up on his son, and Vlar suspects it's not the first time, but he refuses to give up on Afjak. He isn't going to wallow like the so-called powerful Muge before him. He refuses to be anything like Afjak's father. Or his own father.

"It doesn't matter, Vlar. There is no way for us to reach him without being trapped where he is. There is no way back…" Is he really choosing himself over his own son!? Vlar almost reaches for the dagger in his boot with the intention of cutting the Muge's throat. He stops himself because his hands are shaking. No, his whole body is shaking. Vlar gnashes on his teeth like he is seconds away from ripping something apart. Instead, he uses his words.

"It is strange to think that you understand your son so little, but had the privilege of knowing him longer than I have. You've always had such little faith in your son's abilities. Afjak always made excuses for you by saying that he hasn't had the opportunity to prove himself to you. You're his father, he shouldn't have to prove himself to you!" Vlar garners no reaction from the still, quiet Muge. But he continues his tirade.

"I've seen your son. I've seen how damn persistent he can be. Did you know that spent almost six years investigating what his mother's Mugic could do? Of course he wouldn't tell you, not until he solved the mystery. He always wondered what 'NKA' could possibly mean. He thought it was some way to use the Mugic. Now, I think I know what those letters mean. Najarin and Afjak, and whatever your wife's name was. It was just initials to your names, probably her charm to keep the family united. Yet, it didn't happen. Did the Mugic quit working when her code left her body?" Again, no reaction from the Muge, but Vlar cannot be easily discouraged. Afjak's persistence has rubbed off on him, and he'll never be able to admit that to his curious lover.

"I love Afjak, and he loves me. He loved me enough to give me his virtue. For once I didn't have to steal, he just gave me his virtue. He gave me his trust completely, and, in return, I gave him all the love that you lacked for him. Your son might be dying right now, and you're doing nothing but saving your own skin! TELL ME WHERE HE IS! LET ME DO WHAT YOU WON'T DO! LET ME FIND HIM AND BRING HIM BACK!" Vlar has never screamed this loudly in his life. He knows that this will wake up some of the villagers who will then go to Kiru. All the villagers know to leave the Muge alone at night.

"….I won't tell you. From my time with Tom, I have gathered that you and I must remain here. We are important for the future. And as a Muge, I am not allowed to alter history. No matter how much I want to." Vlar's temper boils over. He grabs Najarin and turns the Muge around to face him. Najarin's bright blue eyes are dead. There's not an ounce of willpower left in the man. He seems resigned to his fate, almost like he's waiting for death. Najarin is not Afjak, so Vlar won't give him what he wants.

"When you had Afjak, it was then that being a Muge is second to being a father. A father would defy history to save his son." Vlar's anger slips away when the Muge's eyes are full of tears. He knows there's anger in Najarin's form from the way that the Muge is restraining himself from hitting Vlar.

"Go home, Vlar." Najarin hisses as though he was about to erupt like Kaal. Vlar lets go of the Muge.

"The lake is no home without Afjak." Yet, Vlar leaves and returns to the lake, leaving Najarin to wallow in his sorrow.

Vlar is back at the lake. He is not quite sure of his own reasoning to come back to this place. Afjak isn't here. Najarin claims he's trapped in a place without any way to get home. Vlar falls to his knees and has his hands covering his eyes. He screams and curses everyone and everything, except for Afjak, until he loses his voice. Finally and mercifully, he begins to cry. The sun rises to greet Vlar for another day. From now until the end of his days, Afjak will not be a part of his future.


End file.
